


shaking from the cold or my fears

by strawberrycolaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycolaaa/pseuds/strawberrycolaaa
Summary: ranboo gets overwhelmed and goes outside to meet his feline friend for comfort.
Kudos: 17





	shaking from the cold or my fears

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! this is my first dream smp writing thing, so i'm sorry for any grammatical or badly worded story telling!
> 
> tw // describing anxiety/panic attack
> 
> stay safe y'all and have a lovely day! - tommy

Downstairs everything felt like too much. After minutes of pacing, he glanced to the ladders and made his decision. Climbing up the ladders, he reached the main floor of his home and proceeded to walk over to the iron door.

With anxiety flowing through him, he hastily pressed the wooden button next to the door and stepped out. He could see it was dusk and the sun was on its way closer to the horizon, which welcomed light snowfall to fall from the now darkening sky. Once outside he let out a heavy sigh, his breath forming a visible cloud as he exhaled. He proceeded to walk over to the little stone brick shelter he made for his feline friend, crouching down to walk into the shelter.

Sinking to the floor to sit next to his friend, he extended his hand to reach and pet the cat. Enderpearl leaned into the touch and gave a short purr, which warmed his heart. Still, with his hand on the kitty’s fur, he looked out into the snowy tundra, watching the snowfall. With his unoccupied hand, he fidgeted with the cloth on his suit. Even though he had his cat next to him, his anxieties still tore him apart. _He may be locked up in prison still, but he is far too powerful with the revive book. He’s going to find a way out someday soon, you know this._

May it be from the cold or his anxieties, his body started to slightly shake. He took in a shaky breath, _oh please no_. He retracted his hand from Enderpearl’s fur and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, pulling his legs closer to his chest. He felt his breath quicken, which caused the uneasy feeling in him to rise. After a few moments, his breaths were uneven and he tried to take deep breaths to even it out, but each deep breath caused his breathing to become more sporadic.

Seeing their friend having an episode, Enderpearl walked over and nudged his arm. He looked down at them and felt the sharp burn come from right under his eyes. He scrambled to get the ending of his sleeve to quickly wipe away any tears that were starting to fall, _he didn’t need any extra pain on top of this_. He uncurled his body a little, and Enderpearl decided it was a good idea to hop in his lap. Staring down at his friend, he felt his heart swell knowing his friend was trying to help. He moved his hands down to the fur on Enderpearl’s head and smiled. The pressure of Enderpearl on him helped ground him and the extra warmth helped any coldness that was seeping through from the outside.

“Thanks, buddy,” he exhaled, planting a small kiss on Enderpearl’s head. In response, Enderpearl purred and leaned into his touch again.

What started as seconds lead to minutes of them sitting there, Ranboo’s hands petting the cat, smiling. It took about 15 until movement could be seen from Ranboo. He slowly stood up, scooping Enderpearl into his arms. Finally, outside the stone brick shelter, he stood up straight and started walking back to his home. He opened the door and walked upstairs to his bed. He placed Enderpearl on the bed as he climbed in, pulling the blankets over top of him looking down at the bed at Enderpearl laying at the end of the bed.

“Good night, Enderpearl,” he whispered, _maybe they can stay inside for tonight, after helping me and all._ Sleep overcame him, and for once in the past week, he slept soundly.


End file.
